Psychological Mind Games
by Psychomanaic
Summary: UPDATED! A boy has telekentic powers. He kidnaps Goku but what is his purpose? R& R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ/DBGT in any way or form.but I wish! ^_^  
  
Psychomanaic: Hey, y'all! Coolio5: Hey. Sweetgal15: Hey. Psychomanaic: And I'll be Psy for short. Coolio5: Whatever. Psy: Anyway. Let's read the story!! Coolio5: Don't you need to type it first? *Psy strangles Coolio5* *Coolio5 falls limp* Coolio5: X_X Psy: That'll teach you.anybody else? Sweetgal15 and Naughtygal16: Uh uh!! x_x x_x Psy: Good. ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
"Tao, time to go to school!"  
"Mom, I don't want to!!" the 14-year-old Tao yelled back down the stairs. He had black hair sticking up in different directions and his eyes were a strange color: pure green.  
"Tao Mazing, right now!!"  
"Mom, I said NO!!!" He screamed angrily, glaring at the thing in front of him- his lamp. Without warning, it exploded and sent shards flying onto the ground. Tao jumped back and looked down at the shards. Oops! He thought. Wait.how did I do that? He shrugged and ran downstairs.  
"What was that noise?" His mom asked him, somewhat angry.  
"Um." Tao said, trying to find an excuse so he could leave. He saw the bus park in front of their house, waiting for him. Excellent! "Gotta go to school. Bye!" He ran out the door and boarded the bus. He took a seat and the bus rolled on again. It stopped again and the biggest bully of Orange Star High climbed on. He walked to Tao's seat.  
"Get up," he grunted.  
"No," Tao replied back.  
"I said get up."  
"No."  
"I said get up now, you baka kid!!"  
Tao snapped. "NO!!!" The bus exploded, sending metal parts flying off in all directions. When the smoke from the fire died down, there stood Tao proudly, his eyes glittering with malice. His shirt and pants were burned and ripped. He smiled. "Free at last from the world." He flew up slowly using his telepathic powers and then flew off towards the forest, where no one would see him for many long years.  
  
Psy: So? How did ya like it? Coolio5: It's alright, I guess, but a little short. Psy: Of course it is! Prologues are usually not that long! Coolio5: Alright. Fine. Sweetgal15: I didn't really like it. All that death. Psy: Get used to it because I'm PSYCHOTIC!!! There will be even more death and maybe a psychological fight as well.I dunno. Naughtygal16: I loved it. Is that guy real? 'Cause if he is. Psy: No you don't!! He isn't real anyway! Naughtygal16: Aw. Psy: So, readers do you like it? 


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnap

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/DBGT in any way or form, but I wish I did! ^_^  
  
Psy: You all will die!!! Coolio5: Why? Psy: Because I want to.anyway I will after I finish typing this chapter of the story. MWA HA HA HA!!!!!! *chants a spell and engulfs him in a clear- colored box.* Coolio5: You didn't do anything.Ow! An invisible box!! I'm trapped!! Naughtygal16: Uh oh.Me too. Sweetgal15: Me too. Psy: You all are!! Ha! Coolio5: Man! There goes my date out with that girl. Naughtygal16: I'm your date. Coolio5: O_o Sweetgal15: Huh? Psy: She's just kidding. On with my story!!! Now, how to deal with you three.hm, the water torture sounds good, but then again, I'm a fire person, so.maybe some kind of fire torture..*Reader tunes out Psy so all they hear is BLAH.BLAH.BLAH.BLAH.*  
  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping  
  
10 years later, after the destruction of Buu.  
  
"Very good, Uub." "Thank you, sensei," Uub replied. He and Goku were on top of the Lookout, training. Goku had taken him to become stronger because Goku had seen the potential he had within him. "I think we should quit for today," Goku said as black clouds encompassed the sky. "It looks like it might storm and I sure don't want to get wet." He and Uub walked to the only building on the Lookout when it started raining. "Glad that we're not out there," Goku chuckled, watching the rain pitter patter outside.  
"Yeah," Uub said, smiling.  
"We'll train again after this storm is over with."  
"Okay."  
  
Somewhere in a deep dark forest, a man was meditating. He had black hair sticking in all directions and pure green eyes. He smiled. "It's raining, it's pouring," he started to chant, "and the old man is clueless. He woke up and didn't have a clue what would happen to him." He stopped smiling and stood up. "Enough rhymes," he said seriously. "It's time to set my constructive plan in motion." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he was lifted off the ground. He flew up into the sky, seemingly at nothing but air.  
  
"What?" Goku could feel a ki coming towards them on the Lookout, but it wasn't one he recognized.  
"What is it, sensei?" Uub asked, noting the worried look on his sensei's face.  
"Someone is coming. Someone.not quite good."  
"What do you mean?" He was cut off as a figure landed on the ground outside the room they were in. The figure looked all around and then looked straight at Goku and Uub.  
"Come out, Goku," he called. Goku stood where he was, debating if he should go or not. He finally made his mind and went out, followed closely by Uub. "There you are."  
"What do you want?" Goku asked with seriousness.  
"Simple.you." The figure lunged at Goku, who jumped to the side, and instead knocking Uub to the ground.  
"Uub, are you alright?"  
Uub sat up, rubbing his head. "I think so, sensei."  
Goku breathed a sigh of relief only to get hit in the back of the head with a well-placed punch. He was knocked out instantly.  
Inside, Dende and Popo heard a commotion going on outside, but they thought it was just Goku and Uub sparring again. That is until they heard a cry of pain. And it was coming from Goku. They rushed outside to see a figure that looked just like Goku holding him across his shoulder.  
"If you want him to live, then stay away from me," the figure threatened. He flew up cautiously in the air then did a nose dive down below the Lookout towards the city.  
Uub looked up to see his sensei missing. "Goku? Sensei?"  
"He's gone, Uub," Dende replied. "He's gone."  
  
Psy: What a cliffy, isn't it? Coolio5: Yeah..what..ever.. Psy: Oh, come on! I didn't roast you that bad! Sweetgal15: My hair's gone!! Ah!!!!! Naughtygal16: SO IS MINE!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!! Psy: Gulp. Coolio5, Sweetgal15, and Naughtygal16: You'll pay for this, you psychopath! Psy: Correction: Psychomanaic. Coolio5, Sweetgal15, and Naughtygal16: ... Psy: .?...............AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! NOT WATER!!! NO!!! NO, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 2: Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, okay? Man, people must love to sue. (J/k) Akira might strike a deal w/ me..heh heh..  
  
Coolio5: I'm introducing this chapter b/c Psy is taking some time out.um.somewhere. Naughtygal16: Yeah..somewhere. Sweetgal15: Why don't you just say she's in the asyl. Coolio5 and Naughtygal16: SHUT UP!!!! Sweetgal15: Fine. Coolio5: Alright. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Missing  
  
"We have to find my sensei!" exclaimed Uub inside the building on the Lookout.  
"I know Uub, but we have no idea where he took him," Dende replied. "And we don't even know his name."  
"I don't care! I want my sensei back now!"  
"Why don't we go to Bulma's and tell everybody?" Mr. Popo suggested.  
"Great idea, Popo!" Uub said. He grabbed Dende and Popo and teleported off to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta, get your butt back in here now!"  
"What is it, woman?" he barked as he walked to where Bulma was- the gravity room.  
"You broke it again, that's what mister! Now you are going to help me rebuild it now."  
"No way, woman. I don't know how to build stuff, I just destroy stuff. That is how the saiyan are!"  
"Saiyan or not, you are going to help me rebuild it!" Bulma marched over to him and dragged him by the ear towards the tool kit she had setup. They were about to start rebuilding when Uub, Dende, and Popo appeared. "Hi guys. What are you doing here?" She knew something was wrong by the fact that they had sad faces and that Goku wasn't with them. "Huh? Where's Goku?"  
Dende replied slowly, "Well.um.this guy came and.um.he took Goku away!!"  
Bulma stared dumb-founded while Vegeta replied, "How could a human do that? Kakarot's too strong for any human on this planet."  
"Well, this guy had some strange energy about him that I couldn't place."  
"Hmm.we better get the rest of the guys too," Bulma said, coming out of her shock.  
"Okay. Grab on to me," Uub said and he teleported everyone away.  
  
"How could you say that my Goku is missing?!?!"  
"Relax, Chi-Chi! We are trying to find him right now, but only if you control yourself!"  
"Fine," Chi-Chi replied, sitting down in a chair in her and Goku's home on Mt. Paozu. The whole Z gang was there, too. "My dad's missing, huh?" Gohan asked.  
"Daddy's missing?" Goten asked, horrified.  
"Yes, Goten, but be quiet for a minute," Gohan replied.  
"I think we should split up and look for him," Krillin said.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Bulma said. "You guys go do it and report back here after you're finished."  
"Okay," everybody replied as they stepped outside. Soon, everyone was gone except Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Goten.  
"I hope they find him, soon," Bulma said.  
"Yes, me too," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
Somewhere in the city was the man who kidnapped Goku. In an old warehouse building he stood watching Goku squirm against his chains on the wall. "It won't do you any good to squirm, Goku, you know that." Goku didn't reply but continued to squirm. "Time to do what I was planning to do." He walked over to Goku and lifted Goku's head up. "I'm going to have fun doing this."  
  
Coolio5: Hey, that was pretty good. Too bad she's in an asylum. Naughtygal16: You told the readers! Sweetgal15: They would have figured out some time or another. Coolio5 and Naughtygal16: SHUT UP!! Sweetgal15: Alright. Coolio5: Review for her and pray she'll get better... (Not.) *Sweetgal15 sneaks off* 


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning of Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Akira says if I give him one good reason why he should give the claims to me, he'll give them. Now for that good reason.  
  
Coolio5: Hey. Psy is still in the asylum so.I'm introducing this chapter too. Naughtygal16: Um.Coolio5.where did Sweetgal15 go? Coolio5: . Naughtygal16: . Coolio5 and Naughtygal16: Oh no! *Both rush off*  
  
Chapter 3: Beginning of Torture  
  
He sat all alone in the dark, bound by ki chains. There was no escape from this unholy prison. The person in front of him made sure of that. He closed his eyes, wishing this was all just a bad dream. He reopened them to see that his wish did not come true. This was all real.  
"Having fun are we?" The man asked pleasantly. Goku rolled his eyes up to match the man's.  
"Who are you?" He asked softly.  
"Someone who knows your strengths and weaknesses. Someone who has been watching you for 10 years now. Someone who wants to know your past."  
"Why do you want to know my past?"  
"I want to know why you're so good when you are a Saiyan. It doesn't make any sense to me. Saiyans are destructive and yet you are so kind- hearted. Why is that?"  
"Why should I tell you? You kidnap me and expect me to tell you things about myself?"  
"No. Of course not. I'm going to pull those memories when you were young from your mind."  
Goku's eyes flickered for a second with worry. "How?"  
"I'm a telepathic, Goku. I can read minds by telekinesis."  
Now Goku's eyes were full of fear and worry. He had never dealt with telepathies before. He was in serious trouble. "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, Goku, I would," the man responded as he held his hands on both sides of the saiyan's head. "Get ready for a world of pain."  
  
"Have you found anything, yet, Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend as they searched the West City. (He had left a little while ago from Capsule Corp.)  
"No, I haven't," the young semi-saiyan responded back. "Maybe we should go back home."  
"But my daddy is missing!" Goten wailed back. "We've got to find him!"  
"Fine, but I want to stop home first."  
"Um.okay," Goten replied back. They flew for a couple for minutes when they saw the Capsule Corp. building in sight. They landed and went inside to find that everybody else was already there, except Piccolo.  
"Hey everyone," Trunks said, looking around at everybody. "Why are you all here?"  
"We couldn't find my dad," Gohan said.  
"But.Goku's got to be somewhere in the city!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
"We can't sense his ki, mom."  
"Hmm." Bulma said, trying to think of a plan. Soon, she smiled and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Why don't we send out some scouters to look in the buildings for him?"  
Everybody thought about it for a few minutes. "Sure," they all said in unison.  
"I'll get to work right away, then!" Bulma said and she walked off towards her working area. "The rest of you go search again. We should find him this time. I'm sure of it."  
  
Coolio5: You had to get her out of there, didn't you? Sweetgal15: Yes. Psy: Hey, y'all! I'm back! Give me reviews. I need at least 2 more reviews before I'll put another chappy up! Naughtygal16: -_- She's mental. Psy: No I'm not. *connection severed* 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ/DBGT.Akira said that my reason wasn't good enough.now I'll have to steal the documents and put MY name on them.(j/k)  
  
Psy: Chapter 4 peeps! Coolio5: Okay. Psy: What?  
  
Chapter 4: Unimaginable Torture  
  
Goku hung freely from his chains as the man yet again invaded his mind. He was tired of struggling. Tired of fighting back. He knew it was no use. Nothing would stop this man from viewing his thoughts, his past memories. He would have to endure this torturous pain and let the man inflict pain on his mind and on his body. (A/N: Since the mind controls the body, if damage is inflicted on the mind, therefore it should be inflicted on the body too. Just to let you know that.) He had given up on getting free for a while now and had let himself be injured by this man. He knew letting the man explore his mind was just the opposite of what he would have done earlier, but he was too weak to fight back, so he just gave up. After he had given up, he knew that the earth was doomed and that is choice would bring the death of thousands because he had let himself be overpowered by this man.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed out in agony again. A large cut appeared across his chest since his clothes had already been torn to rags above the waist. He had huge cuts and gashes from his forehead to his waist that could be seen. He looked way beyond pathetic.  
"That's it, Goku, let all of your terror and screams out," said the man. "It'll make it much easier for me." He continued to delve into Goku's mind, awakening his long forgotten memories of before he was on Earth. He saw a planet with strange yet familiar plant and animal life and the race to which Goku belonged: the Saiyans. He felt as if he belonged there for some reason, as if he had actually lived there once. He stopped the invasion of Goku's mind as he backed away and sat down on a crate opposite of Goku.  
Why do I have the sense that I lived there? I mean, I was here on Earth for my whole life and yet that planet beckons to me. I even know its name without getting it from Goku: Vegeta. Why does it seem familiar? Why?  
  
"Scouters, go out and see if you can find Goku. You know what he looks like, so go!!" Bulma shouted as about ten scouters flew up and out into the rest of the city, searching. She turned to the rest of the group. "They should be able to find him. No matter where he's at." "Thanks, Bulma, I couldn't do without you," Chi-Chi replied. "It's okay, Chi-Chi, at least one of them should find him. I promise." Bulma walked over to the kitchen. "You want anything?" "No thank you," Chi-Chi said, dabbing her tears with a handkerchief. "Okay, but relax, will you?" "Alright," Chi-Chi sighed, looking out of one of the many windows. I hope you're okay, Goku. Please be alright.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Trunks called over to Gohan and Goten. "No," Goten said. "Nothing," Gohan responded as they hit a three-way road, in the air that is. "I'll go forward, Goten, you go left, and Trunks, you go right." "'K," replied Goten and Trunks in unison. They each speeded off to his own road.  
  
Near the Capsule Corp building, a scouter robot landed on top of an abandoned warehouse, looking through the only window, which was very dirty. Two people were in the warehouse. One was sitting down and the other..was chained to the wall.  
  
Psy: Next chappie up soon! Coolio5: You're scaring me. Psy: How? *Coolio5 backs away, accidentally stepping on the cord to the computer* *connection severed* 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT as of yet.but soon will. (lol)  
  
Psy: Chappie 5! Coolio5: O_O Psy: ? Coolio5: You're scary.. Psy: ?  
  
Chapter 5: Freedom..Or Is It?  
  
"So Goku's in an abandoned warehouse?"  
"Beep.Yes," the scouter replied. "The one called Goku is in the warehouse."  
"Are you sure?" Bulma questioned.  
"Beep.Yes."  
Relief flooded through Bulma and Chi-Chi as they both sat down on  
chairs. "Oh.my poor Goku is found!" Chi-Chi cried out happily.  
"Yes! Now we just need to get everybody back!" Bulma went over to the  
phone and dialed some numbers in. If she knew Gohan and Videl, one of  
them always carried their cell phone with them. She waited for a few  
minutes, when somebody answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. This is Bulma. I think we found your dad."  
  
"Seriously? You found my dad?"  
"Yep. One of the scouters found him in an abandoned warehouse. I  
thought that I should call everybody back before going there. It's  
really close to here. I wonder why.? Anyway, is everybody ready to  
go?"  
"Yes," the group chorused.  
"Then come on." Bulma led the way through the city for 5 minutes until  
they stopped in front of a warehouse. "Well.here it is," she said.  
"Goku's in this old thing?" Krillin asked, #18 and his daughter,  
Marron, standing beside him.  
"Yeah. That's what the scouter said." Everybody just stood there for a  
few seconds when Chi-Chi yelled out, "Are we going in or not?!"  
"Ok. Ok, Chi-Chi," Krillin replied. Bulma again led the way, opening  
the rusty door as quietly as possible. Everybody followed suit and  
Vegeta closed the door, somewhat loudly.  
"Vegeta, be quiet!" Bulma hissed. "We don't want whoever is here to  
know we are here!"  
"I don't care, woman!" Vegeta replied back. "I can do whatever the  
hell I want!"  
Bulma just made an impatient sound and went on.  
  
"You here that Goku? They're coming. Your friends are," the man  
replied. "I'll come for you later." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Chi-Chi turned the corner to see the most terrible sight she could  
ever see- Goku hanging there like he was some weak human, cuts and  
bruises covering his body and his eyes almost lifeless, his head  
hanging down. "Goku!!!" she cried out and ran towards him, not hearing  
the warning from Bulma about being quiet. She lightly touched his  
chest, and felt nothing but cold. "Goku?" tears hung to her eyes.  
Bulma came to Goku and felt his pulse. After a few seconds, she  
sighed. "He's alive, but barely. We should take him to the lookout."  
"Right," Gohan nodded, and he, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten got  
the chains off and lifted him up on their shoulders. After they got  
outside, they flew up to the Lookout, Vegeta and Uub carrying the  
others who couldn't fly.  
"Hang on, dad," Gohan whispered. "Hang on."  
  
Outside on top of the warehouse, stood the man who inflicted this  
unnatural pain on Goku. "Here I come again, Goku. Here I come." And  
with that, he launched off into the sky and followed the Z warriors.  
  
Psy: New chappie up soon!  
Coolio5: ...  
Psy: Oh well.  
*connection severed* 


	7. Chapter 6: What's Wrong With Goku?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT as of yet.Akira has put me on his most watched people-trying-to-steal-his-anime-just-to-become-rich hit list. (lol) But soon I'll be on his people-trying-to-steal-his-anime-so-they-can- have-the-rights-to-their-favorite-character hit list. I can't wait! ^_^  
  
Psy: Chappie 6! Coolio5: .. Psy: Are you ever going to talk? Coolio5: .. Psy: Oh well. Here's chapter 6! ^_^ *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 6: What's Wrong With Goku?  
  
"Dende, will he be alright?"  
"I don't know, Gohan. These wounds look abnormal, as if nobody touched his body but still inflicted pain on it."  
"Well.I hope you can heal him."  
"Me too," Dende replied. The whole Z gang was on the Lookout, and everybody but Vegeta was in the medical room, watching over Goku's seemingly lifeless body. Dende put his hands over the largest wound, the one across his chest. He focused his energy and started to heal him. Well, trying to. The wound didn't heal a bit.  
"What's wrong, Dende?" Gohan asked. How could the Guardian of the earth not be able to heal his father? It didn't make any sense.  
"I don't know, Gohan. The wound is just refusing to heal. I think the wounds are actually something else." Dende tried to heal the wound on Goku's head. It didn't heal a bit either. "This doesn't look good."  
"You have to heal him! I order you to heal him!" Chi-Chi screamed. She didn't want to lose her husband again. Not again.  
"I'm trying my best, Chi-Chi. These wounds just won't heal." Then a thought sprang into Dende's head, a thought that would sound far-fetched, but was probably true. "Hey guys, I think I know why these wounds won't heal?"  
"Well?" Gohan asked.  
"This might sound far-fetched, but I think that the wounds are actually the pain he has inside his mind." These words were instantly met with silence. Everyone was shocked. Pain inside the mind inflicted on the body too? Finally Piccolo broke the silence.  
"I could go into his mind and try to see what's up."  
Dende thought for a minute. "Maybe.just don't harm Goku by accident. I have a feeling we are dealing with someone exceptionally strong."  
  
The man was sitting on the roof of the tower on the Lookout, hidden from anyone's view. He could hear perfectly what everyone was saying. "Do you want to know why Goku's not healing at all?" He said to himself quietly. "It's because those wounds are inflicted by the mind. Just as that Namek, Dende, said. And Piccolo, you're going to enter Goku's mind? Then I'll join you." He sat completely still for a minute then like that he disappeared.  
  
Psy: Oo.suspenseful, isn't it? Coolio5: .. Psy: You're hopeless. Coolio5: .. Psy: Grr..I'm disconnecting! Coolio5: .. Psy: Argh! *connection severed* 


	8. Chapter 7: A Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT but I am on Akira's people-trying-to-steal- his-anime-so-they-can-have-the-rights-to-their-favorite-character hit list! Yay! ^_^ And I think he has another list too..hmm..  
  
Psy: SPEAK! Coolio5: ... Psy: I SAID TALK! Coolio5: Why? Psy: You spoke! Yay! ^_^ Coolio5: ... Psy: Grr.not again.here's Chappie 7! Coolio5: ... Psy: Disconnect! *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 7: A Revelation  
  
"Are you ready, Piccolo?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Alright then, go ahead, just be careful," Dende replied. Piccolo put his hand to Goku's head and stood there for a minute. Then all of a sudden he disappeared. "We just got to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."  
"You tell us now?!" Gohan asked him angrily.  
"Sorry," Dende replied, putting his left hand behind his head like Goku would do at times.  
Gohan let out a sigh and looked at his father. Please be alright. Both of you.  
  
Piccolo walked around in the black void. This is how his mind is? A big black empty void? I thought he would have some kind of cheerful mind...oh well... He continued to walk on until something came into view. After a couple of steps, Piccolo stopped in horror. It was Goku's body, lying on the ground unmoving. "Goku.?" He started to walk faster towards the body when he smacked into something. Piccolo backed up and looked around. "Who's there?" He shouted out.  
There was no answer.  
Piccolo gave an impatient noise and walked forward. Again he hit something. He looked at the spot where he hit but found nothing there. Was there something there that was invisible.? He reached out his left arm and let his hand touch the invisible, unseen object. It pressed flat against it. Must be an invisible mind wall but why would Goku do that...?  
"Because I forced him to," replied a voice.  
Piccolo growled. "Who's there?"  
"Me," replied the voice again and a man walked into view over on Goku's side of the mind wall. He had black hair sticking up in all directions and green eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
"Mine name is of no importance to you, Namek." Piccolo growled at the rudeness of this man. The man knelt down beside Goku and smiled. "Excellent. It has already begun."  
"What has, you sicko? Are you the one who did this to Goku?"  
The man looked up at Piccolo and smirked evilly. "Of course."  
Without a thought, Piccolo charged at the man only to hit the invisible mind wall again.  
"What a stupid Namek you must be," the man chuckled.  
"You better watch what you say," Piccolo said in warning.  
"Or what? You'll run into the wall again?" The man laughed.  
Piccolo stared coldly at the man. He didn't like this man one bit. "Just tell me who you are right now!" He shouted.  
The man's smile faltered a little bit. "Fine. But I warn you, knowing my name will do no good." The man stood up and looked at Piccolo with evil written all over his face. "Mine name is Tao Mazing."  
  
Psy: *laughs evilly* Another cliffy! Mwa ha ha ha!!! Coolio5: You are so evil. Psy: *smiles* You talked again. Coolio5: What?...Damn it! Psy: New chappie up soon! ^_^ Gonna disconnect now. Coolio5: No wait! *connection severed* 


	9. Chapter 8: Goku's Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT and I have found another list of Akira's! ^_^ It's called the people-who-won't-leave-me-alone-and-just-go-away-and-can't- stop-being-annoying list! And guess what! I'm the only person on the list! ^_^ I feel so special!  
  
Psy: Here's chappie 8! Disconnect now. Coolio5: Not again.! *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 8: Goku's Fate  
  
Piccolo stared at shock. "Aren't you the kid who was missing for 10 years?"  
"Yes," Tao replied.  
"Then why do you want Goku?"  
"That concern is none of yours," Tao replied back coldly. Piccolo growled back in answer. "All you need to know is that Goku is mine."  
Piccolo was ready to snap. This man was very irritating and he saying sly remarks wasn't helping anything. He had to stop Tao. "Why not tell Goku to lower this barricade so I can fight you?"  
Tao smirked. "Like I would let you come and ruin my plans I have made for many years. I'll let you past as soon as the process is complete." And with that Tao knelt back down beside Goku. "Anytime now."  
"You better tell me what you're doing to Goku right now!"  
"Fine. I'm only going to tell you since you'll die soon. I have invaded his mind to possess him. I'll get back on the world that wouldn't let me have my way!!" Tao stood up as the mind barrier shattered into pieces and Piccolo charge forth, ready for battle. Tao looked at him with merciless eyes as the fight for Goku began.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
"I don't know. It looks like nothing has happened yet," Dende said.  
"I just hope they're alright."  
"Me too, Gohan, me too."  
  
Piccolo did an uppercut to Tao's chest as he went flying. He flew towards Tao and kneed him in the stomach. Tao cried out in pain as he spit up blood. Tao growled and punched Piccolo in the head, making him stagger back a bit. Piccolo reared back and threw a ki blast at Tao. Tao did a back flip to avoid it. He then charged at Piccolo, teeth bared. He used a faint with his arms to deliver a kick to Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo growled back and launched a kick to Tao's head. Tao ducked to narrowly make it miss his head. Tao proceeded to punch Piccolo in the gut repeatedly. Piccolo tried to block but he was more concerned to save Goku to do much of it. Soon, Piccolo felt great pain. He decided he had had enough.  
He yelled out as he began to raise his ki level. Tao backed up in shock. His plans may be crushed if he didn't do anything now. He ran at Piccolo with full speed, rearing back his fist for a punch. Piccolo was almost finished powering up when Tao was on him. Tao let his fist fly as it collided with Piccolo's.hand. Piccolo had caught it in time. He was finished powering up. Piccolo threw Tao backwards near Goku.  
"Leave now, Tao," He warned.  
Tao had a trail of blood coming from his mouth. He staggered up on his legs, breathing hard. "Never." They were about to continue when both of them saw Goku standing up. He lifted his head up so it faced Piccolo's. Goku opened his eyes wide. They were black. Jet black.  
  
Psy: Hoped you liked this! ^_^ It took me awhile to get the fight scene done! Coolio5: Fight! Psy: Shut up. Coolio5: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight.. Psy: I'm disconnecting. *connection severed* 


	10. Chapter 9: Is Goku Gone For Good?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT and I wish Akira had another list.^_^ Oh well. I like to say thankx and kewl ficcies to Reda and CMG. You guys rock! ^_^  
  
Psy: Chappie 9! Coolio5: And the mystery unfolds. Psy: Yay! ^_^ Me disconnect now! Coolio5: No! I want to chat some more! Psy: No way. *walks over to the connection cord* *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 9: Is Goku Gone For Good?  
  
"Goku." Piccolo said in shock. Was Goku evil? "Goku.are you."  
"I'm perfectly fine," Goku said coldly, his gaze equally as cold.  
"But."  
"I said I was perfectly fine!" Goku shouted as he threw a ki blast at Piccolo, who was so numb in the mind as to what happened that the ki blast hit him head-on. He flew a couple of feet and landed on the ground of the black void.  
"Goku."  
Goku glared at Piccolo. "My name isn't Goku anymore. It's Kakarot."  
  
"What's wrong, Dende?"  
"I'm not sure, Gohan. It's just, Goku feels differently than earlier. He's changed somehow."  
"Then maybe I should go in and see if he's ok." Gohan started to walk over to his dad when Dende grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"No, Gohan. Too many beings in his mind could kill him."  
"Then let me go!" Goten said, running up to the taller Namek. (A/N: This is so an A/U fic. Goten and Trunks are still little. ^_^ They're cute when they're like that.) Dende watched as the little demi-saiyan ran up to him. "Can I go? Please?"  
Dende thought about it for a moment. "Just for a little bit. A few minutes. No more than that. I'm not sure if Piccolo's okay or not."  
"Yay!" Goten yelled, excited. He ran over to his dad and stood there. "Um.how do I do that?" Everyone face vaulted. Dende walked over to him and put his hand on Goku's head.  
"Like this." Dende said and Goten felt a wonderful, yet strange sensation. Soon, he vanished from everyone's sight.  
  
Where am I? Goten thought as he walked around the empty, black void. He looked all around for Piccolo or Goku. "Daddy!" He yelled out into the void, waiting for an answer. None came. He decided maybe if he walked, he would find one of them. He started to walk to his right, looking right and left for any sign of his dad or Piccolo. He walked on for what felt like forever when he heard a cry of pain. "Daddy?" He asked as he ran to the direction of the noise. He soon saw a scene he didn't understand. "Daddy, what are you doing?"  
Goku was poised in front of Piccolo, who was on the ground, arm raised at Piccolo's face, ready to blast him into nothing. When Goku heard the voice of his second son, he turned to see Goten running towards him. He kept his hand in front of Piccolo's face and turned to Goten. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.  
Those words slapped Goten in the face. His dad never spoke like that. Never. "Daddy, are you okay?" Goten stopped where he was at and walked slowly to his dad. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt something different about his dad, as if he had changed.  
"I'm fine, son," Goku said menacingly, turning back to face Piccolo. "Now leave me alone."  
Goten continued to walk towards his dad. "You don't sound alright, daddy."  
Goku growled and shot a ki blast at his son with his free hand. "I said I'm perfectly fine!" Piccolo took this opportunity to tackle Goku down on the ground.  
"Kid, get out of here!" Goten nodded.  
"But how do I do that, Piccolo?"  
"Focus your energy to leave Goku's mind!" Piccolo was pushed off of Goku as he stood up. "I'll kill you both as I did the other one." He concentrated on his ki and made it rise. Piccolo took this other opportunity to run over to Goten and leave Goku's mind. He felt himself and Goten disappear as he saw Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 mode. Damn Piccolo thought. Damn.  
  
Dende knew something was wrong when Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 before everyone's eyes. After this strange event, Piccolo and Goten appeared. "What's wrong, Piccolo?"  
Piccolo looked at him for a second before he yelled, "Everyone get out of here now!"  
"Why, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"Goku's been turned over to evil. Get out now!" At these words, everyone went outside. Vegeta saw this and walked up to the nearest person, who happened to be his mate, Bulma.  
"What the hell is going on here, woman?"  
Bulma gave a glance inside the room. "Goku's been twisted over to Evil."  
Vegeta laughed. "Really, woman? Sometimes I think you're just doing this to mess with me." He took one step when he heard an evil cackle. "What.?"  
Goku flew from the top of the building in SS3 form and looked down at them all, an evil smirk on his face. "I'll think I'll kill you first before I destroy this mudball." And with that he got in his famous stance. "Ka.me." Everyone stared up in shock. Would Goku really kill them? "Ha..me" Everyone looked up at their hero, who was going to kill them. The end had finally come. "Ha!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he fired the blast at his friends.  
  
Psy: Trouble! O_O Coolio5: Yay. Psy: Bye bye! *connection pulled* 


	11. Chapter 10: What Next?

Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ/GT, and Akira hasn't made another list yet, man.I know! ^_^ I'll go and do something else so he'll have to make another one! ^_^ I'm so smart! Go me! Want to say thankx to Rai-en-chan, goblin kid, CMG, Reda, and everyone else who has reviewed. ^_^  
  
Psy: Oo.I'm already on Chappie 10! I can't believe it! Coolio5: Me neither. Psy: I'm gonna disconnect now! ^_^ Colio5: Ok. *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 10: What Next?  
  
"Goku, please don't!" His best friend, Krillin, cried out as Goku finished his Kamehameha attack. Goku sneered in answer.  
"Ha!!!!!" He shouted and he let the blast go at his friends. Vegeta grabbed Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks, (A/N: Aw..sensitive guy now.) Gohan grabbed his mom and his younger brother, Krillin grabbed his daughter Marron with #18, Piccolo grabbed Yamcha and Master Roshi, Puar followed them and Dende and Mr. Popo (on his flying carpet) flew off as everyone escaped the Lookout. When all landed on the ground, they looked up to see the blast hit the Lookout with full force. A big explosion erupted and the Lookout crumbled into pieces. Everyone stared in shock as their former ally watched the destruction with glee.  
"Why, Kakarot, why?" Vegeta muttered to himself. Goku soon flew off after the destruction of the Lookout towards the city. Everyone looked at each other, shock clearly etched on all of their faces, even Vegeta.  
Gohan broke the silence. "So.what do we do now?"  
"Well.I think we should."  
"Stop Kakarot," Vegeta finished the sentence for Dende. "If I know right, whatever happened in Kakarot's mind triggered his saiyan instincts to come out. He would go to the city and kill everyone there before trying to kill everyone on Earth. So, we should stop Kakarot. There should be a way to reverse this."  
"Right, so let's go!" Gohan spiked up his ki slightly and took off. All the other who could fly followed suit.  
"Gohan and Goten! Come back here!" Chi-Chi shouted at them.  
"Let them go, Chi-Chi. They'll be okay, you'll see."  
"Thanks, Bulma," Chi-Chi replied, as she watched the last of the fighters fly off into the distance.  
  
Goku smiled. He was enjoying himself. He created another ki ball and threw it at another building. It went down with a big BOOM! He laughed menacingly. Fun couldn't be better than this. He flew on, throwing ki blasts here and there, terrorizing the people in Satan City. After a few blissful minutes, he felt kis following him. It was them. They must have survived. He stopped in mid-air and turned around. If they wanted a fight, they would get one. He took his fighting stance as black dots appeared in the distance.  
  
"There he is up ahead!" Krillin shouted, pointing to a lone figure silhouetted against the setting sun. Everyone slowed down a little as they approached their friend, well, used to be friend. They stopped a few yards away from Goku.  
"So, you survived. I should have known."  
"What's wrong with you, Goku? You're acting totally weird."  
Goku gave a smirk that mirrored Vegeta's own. "My name is now Kakarot and I'm perfectly fine." He gave a glare to Krillin, then Vegeta.  
Vegeta snorted. "Kakarot, what is up with this little charade?"  
"A charade? I can tell you, my prince, I am not pulling a charade here. This is who I'm truly am," Kakarot replied, narrowing his eyes to slants at the prince. "I've been pushed down for my whole life by that petty human you call a friend." He smirked. "And I think I'll kill you all now." He charged at his friends and allies as the biggest battle the Earth has ever seen was about to begin.  
  
Psy: Cool, huh? Coolio5: This has been your billionth cliffhanger. Psy: I love cliffys! ^_^ Keeps the people reading. Coolio5: Whatever. Psy: Disconnecty now! ^_^ Coolio5: Why are you ending words with. *connection severed* 


	12. Chapter 11: Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, and Akira is steaming at the ears.lol.He's getting angry at me for bugging him over and over and over and over.*reader tunes out authoress who's starting to go insane, (^_~ Just like you, CMG)*  
  
Psy: Chappie 11! *whistles* Coolio5: Yay. Psy: I write as I go along, so don't ask me what's coming next, reviewers/readers, 'cause I don't know. Coolio5: O_O Psy: Bye-bye, peeps! ^_^ *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 11: Battle  
  
Goku charged at his allies as they got into fighting stances. Goku smirked. He would take them all on at once.  
"Goku, wait, stop!" Krillin shouted, as he dropped his fighting stance. (A/N: How many times has he said that?)  
Goku kept charging. He shot a ki blast at Krillin, who was saved by Gohan at the last second. "Don't do that again, Krillin! He's not the same anymore!" Gohan yelled as he dodged another ki blast from Goku. He turned around to see Vegeta and Goku locked together in a heated battle. The rest of the warriors were standing behind him and Krillin. Come on Vegeta, you'll have to beat him. You can do it, I know you can. Save my father.  
  
Vegeta punched Goku in the jaw, knocking him back slightly, but Goku returned the favor by kicking him in the shin. "Damn!" Vegeta cursed as he ducked as another kick went sailing over his head.  
"Is this all you can do?" Goku taunted as he flipped over Vegeta and gave the prince a hard punch in the back. Vegeta went sailing hard into the ground. He got back up to see Goku in front of him. Goku gave him a flurry of punches on his head, knocking the prince's head back and forth. Vegeta tried to punch Goku, but Goku was just far enough away from him that the punch didn't even touch him. Soon, Vegeta was knocked out.  
Goku turned around to see Trunks coming at him, the little chibi. He smirked. This should be fun. He disappeared as Trunks came upon him. "Where'd he go?" Trunks asked out wildly.  
"Trunks, behind you!" Goten shouted and he flew out towards him as Goku reappeared, a ki blast ready to send Trunks flying. Goten did a quick, half-turn kick at his father's head. Goku seemingly didn't even feel it. He threw the ki blast at Trunks, who turned around and jumped just in time. "Damn! He's fast!" Trunks shouted. Goku got into a 2-vs.-1 fight. "Come on, chibis; show me what you're made of!" Goku laughed out, as he blocked all of their kicks and punches with ease. He kicked Trunks in the head, sending him flying. Goten took the opportunity to kick his father in the shin. Goku turned around in dislike. "I never liked you." These words hurt Goten more than any of his father's punches and kicks could do. It tore his heart out. "Daddy.." He cried out, tears falling from his face. "You're weak," Goku said, punching his youngest son to land next to Trunks, both of them knocked out. He turned around to the group behind him. "Who's next?" He asked, cracking his neck.  
Piccolo stepped up. "I'll be your opponent." And quicker than lightning, Goku charged at him, two ki blasts ready in each hand. Piccolo took off his turban and cape, and charged at Goku too. Goku threw his ki balls at Piccolo who dodged them easily. He charged up his own ki ball and threw it at Goku. Goku stood straight in front of it, his hands out. The ki ball hit his hands and he caught it. Throwing the blast back at Piccolo, he charged again.  
Goku punched Piccolo in the gut and Piccolo doubled over a bit, in pain. Piccolo soon stood back up as Goku tried to kick his head. He ducked to dodge it and delivered a punch to Goku's stomach. Goku snarled in pain. He kicked Piccolo's exposed back, sending Piccolo slamming straight into the ground. He soon followed that with a flurry of kicks to Piccolo's back, knocking the Namek out.  
"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as the rest of the group charged at Goku. He defeated them each one by one. Soon, only Gohan was left. "Father, you have to listen to me! You're being controlled!"  
Goku looked at him sourly. "I'm not being controlled, son. I already killed that weakling. It's just me now. My real self."  
"No, it's not true! I refuse to believe it!"  
"Believe it. It's me," Goku replied, and he charged at the last remaining warrior who could stop Goku.  
  
Psy: There you go, Reda! A chapter of battle. And the next one too! ^_^ Review please! Bai Bai! Coolio5: I'll disconnect it. *connection severed* 


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ/GT..uh oh..gotta go! *runs away as Akira chases after her* I'm sorry!!!!!!!!  
  
Psy: Close to the end..I think.. Coolio5: Good. Psy: .. *connection severed*  
  
Chapter 12: The Battle  
  
Gohan got into a fighting stance as his father charged towards him. He knew words would do nothing now. He got a ki ball ready in one hand. Goku connected a fist with Gohan's head as Gohan threw the ki ball at his dad's chest. It made direct contact with it. Goku growled in discomfort as Gohan snapped his head back up and punched his dad in the gut. Goku was sent flying.  
"Gaki!" He shouted as he flew back towards his oldest son, throwing a ki blast at him. Gohan flipped into the air, barely avoiding it. He looked back up to see a foot coming at his stomach. He tried to dodge but was kicked in the stomach still. He went flying into a nearby building, making some of the people below run screaming away. He shot up and out of the building and saw his dad powering up his famous technique at the people looking up at him.  
"Ka.me.ha.me."  
Gohan raced up as fast as he could, trying to stop his dad at all costs. But his valiant attempt to stop him was in vain.  
"Ha!!!!" Goku shouted and the blast erupted from his hands and hit the people with full force. There were many screams coming from males, females, and children before all was silent again.  
"No." Gohan whispered as he stopped in mid-air. He looked up at his father to see him smirking at the destruction and death he just caused. "No! You bastard!" (A/N: O_O) He charged again at his father, his blood boiling with rage never before seen by anyone, except against Cell. He turned to Super Saiyan. He put both hands in front of him while he was still charging and shouted, "Masenko!" Many yellow ki blasts shot from his hands, aimed at Goku. Goku laughed. This would be fun.  
He jumped all around, avoiding each ki blast as it came, making sure that the brat shooting them didn't move from his eye sight. After a couple of minutes, Gohan stopped, some of his energy all ready spent. Goku took the opportunity to attack. He flew at Gohan, who looked up to see a boot. It collided violently with his head and he was spent spiraling down to the ground, creating a huge crater around him. Goku was still not finished with him yet. He continued the onslaught with a flurry of kicks and punches to his son's head and torso.  
His son cried out in pain as bruises and cuts formed on his head and body and his clothes were ripped and tattered. He tried to gather ki to transform again, but he couldn't and he slipped out of his Super Saiyan form. When Goku backed off of him, most people wouldn't recognize Gohan. He had bruises and cuts everywhere, one of his eyes was shut from the pain emitting from it if he kept it open, and his left arm was broken from the shoulder down. He was a wreck.  
"Do you give up, son?" Goku taunted from above, his arms crossed in a leisurely way.  
Gohan looked up at his "father." "Never," he spat out angrily, and he stood up. He yelled out to the heavens as he began to grab all the ki he could.  
  
At Capsule Corp, Chi-Chi felt a strong tug coming from her heart. She looked out towards the city from one of the many windows, trying to see if she could find out what was going on over there.  
Bulma came up beside her. "Don't worry. They're all fine. They'll save Goku, don't worry."  
Chi-Chi turned around towards her. "Thanks again, Bulma." Bulma walked away as Chi-Chi stared back out of the window again.  
  
Gohan kept yelling as he could feel the ki coming towards him. He felt himself become stronger and stronger the more he grabbed for the ki. Goku sat floating in the sky, watching Gohan power up. He knew Gohan was becoming stronger and he liked that. A better battle was going to come. He knew it.  
Gohan soon felt he grabbed all the ki he needed. He took a breath and yelled out again, this time transforming into a SS and then into a SS2. His hair turned yellow and stood straight up, one golden lock falling down in front of his face. His eyes turned into a solid turquoise-green color. He turned his head towards his dad and stared at him, his eyes with a blazing fire that could not be put out easily.  
Up above, Goku smirked. This would be the battle he had waited for. The one battle that was much better than the rest. The battle that would decide the fate of the world.  
  
Psy: I think this was an awesome chappie, and yes, Reda, the next one will be a battle too. X_X Soon, I'm going to be thinking about battles nonstop. Coolio5: Let's hope not..for my sake. Psy: No. For my sake. Coolio5: X_X Psy: ;p *connection severed* 


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT for the millionth time already!!!! Akira, please leave me alone!!!! *cries as she keeps running away from Akira*  
  
Psy: The Ultimate Battle is about to begin. Coolio5: *finds the best seat* Psy: And now, here it is! ^_^ *battle starts as the connection is severed*  
  
Chapter 13: The Final Battle  
  
Gohan looked up at his father. "Are you ready?"  
"Of course," Goku replied, letting his arms drop to his sides.  
Gohan briefly held a confused look on his face. Why would his dad drop his arms to his side instead of getting in a fighting stance? He shrugged his shoulders and charged at his dad. Goku did nothing but stand there in the air, unmoving. Gohan reared back his fist and tried to punch his dad square in the face. He almost succeeded when his dad's arm went up and grabbed it.  
"Nice try, son," Goku laughed and he threw Gohan's hand back and punched him in the face. Gohan went sailing down into the ground again. He was a SS2, but granted he didn't have the use of one of his arms. He growled. How was he supposed to beat his dad when he could only use one of his arms? He looked up to see his dad flying down at him, his face contorted in concentration. He was ready for battle. Gohan got into a one- armed stance, his other, useless arm hanging limply at his side.  
Goku charged a ki ball and threw it at his son. His son rolled over to dodge it, but immediately regretted it, for he couldn't get up right away. Goku gave his son a kick to the gut, making him spit out blood. Gohan attempted to punch his dad but was punched himself and sent flying again into a building, and it imploded on top of him. He soon was buried beneath a pile of rubble. Goku cupped his hands to his side. Time to finish this he thought. "Ka..me." He saw the rubble move a bit. "Ha..me."  
Deep within the rubble, Gohan heard those words that could end his life. He yelled out his loudest, trying to transform into a SS3 like his father did against Buu all those long years ago. He yelled so loud that the Kais on the Kai planet could almost hear him. He yelled until he couldn't yell anymore or gather any more ki. He felt a tingling sensation when he heard that last word.  
"Ha!!!!!!!"  
  
Ch-Chi felt woozy as she fell down on the floor, her head swimming with pain. "Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Bulma asked, as she rushed to help Chi-Chi up. "I think so." she replied, as she had to have help from Bulma to get seated into a nearby chair. She couldn't get her thoughts straightened out. She knew something had triggered her headache, but what was it? "I'll get you a drink of water," Bulma said and she rushed out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. She returned and gave it to Chi-Chi.  
"Thanks, Bulma," Chi-Chi thanked, as she took the glass from her and drank it. She gave it back to Bulma, who left to put it into the sink to wash later. As soon as Bulma had left, Chi-Chi immediately knew why she collapsed. But she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.  
  
Goku searched around the outside of the rubble, trying to see if his "son" was alive or not. He couldn't sense any ki that felt like Gohan's and nothing inside the rubble was moving. He decided that, in fact, his son was actually dead. He walked away from the pile when he felt a ki skyrocket. He turned around to see the rubble flying up into the sky from an enormous surge of ki. He saw through those to see Gohan standing there, his golden blonde hair falling all the way to his feet and his eyes a deeper turquoise- green. Gohan had achieved the Super Saiyan 3 form. "Are you ready?" He asked Goku, his voice unwavering and full of courage. Goku smirked. "I can do that too." He concentrated his energy and instantly transformed into SS, then SS2, and finally SS3. Gohan gritted his teeth. This battle just got harder. "Now, are you ready, son?" "Of course," Gohan replied. They both flew at each other as the showdown for Earth began.  
  
Psy: I lied. ^_^ Next chappie will be the ultimate battle. Coolio5: Why you little.. Psy: Reda, is this long enough for you for the battle? Coolio5: Duh. Psy: Ok. ^_^ Read and review until next time! Bai Bai! *connection severed* 


	15. Chapter 14: Showdown Between Father and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, ok!!!!!! Stop chasing me, Akira!!!! *slows down from tiredness* Damn! *stops and takes out a bazooka* I really didn't want to do this..*starts chasing Akira with the bazooka*  
  
Psy: Here's the chappie you all waited for!  
  
Coolio5: Finally..*takes the best seat*  
  
Psy: Anyway, enjoy! ^_^  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 14: Showdown Between Father and Son  
  
Gohan ducked as his father tried to punch him in the face and gave a kick to Goku's shin. Goku hissed in pain. He kneed his son in the gut, making spit fly out of his mouth. Gohan growled and punched his dad in the head, making his head crack backwards. Gohan took the opportunity to jump back and charge. Goku's head snapped back to face Gohan's ki-powered fist. It hit Goku in the head, sending him flying into a building. Goku got up and shot a couple of ki blasts at Gohan, who in return shot a couple of his own back. Each one was cancelled by the others. Goku charged up into the sky at his son as Gohan swung around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his father. It was caught by Goku's hands and he was sent hurling to the ground. Gohan popped up and shouted, "Masenko!!!" The ki blasts flew through the air at amazing speeds, but Goku used his Instant Transmission to avoid being hit. He reappeared behind Gohan and elbowed him in the back. Gohan cried out in pain as blood and spit flew out of his mouth. Gohan gave a backward kick that hit Goku's own leg and knocked him unbalanced, which gave Gohan the opportunity to get away from Goku's elbow. He turned around to get his face pounded by Goku's fist. He flew through the air again. Damn! My father is still stronger than me! I have to beat him to free him from his Saiyan's side grip! I refuse to give up! Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as Goku appeared above him, ready to strike. Gohan rolled over just in time as Goku's foot connected with the ground where Gohan was moments before. Gohan jumped up and put his arms in an "x" position as a ki blast hit his arms. It tore off some of his shirt but he didn't care as long as it didn't kill him. The blast dissipated as he charged at his father. He feinted a punch to Goku's head and kicked Goku in the gut. Goku hissed again as blood came out of his mouth. Gohan jumped back. "Dad, you have to fight back against your evil side! Don't let him control you!" Goku looked at his son with a smirk. "This is who I am. Nobody is controlling me." "What about the man." "That man? Tao? I killed him already. He was weak." Gohan stared at shock. It couldn't be. The man was dead, which meant his father was doing this on his own accord.Wait! His brain shouted at him. His evil Saiyan side is controlling him! He's covered up by him! You're going to have to find a way to free him! Gohan thought for a second, and then came up with a plan, but a risky one. He looked at his father and lowered down to normal. "Dad." he whispered. Goku snorted. He shot a couple of ki balls at Gohan, who let them hit him without any resistance. Gohan fell down to the ground in a bloody mess. "Dad." he whispered again. Goku walked up to him. "You're pathetic. I thought you would prove a challenge but you're weak." Goku cupped his hands to his right side and started his attack. "Ka..me..ha...me.." And then, like that, something inside of Goku's mind snapped. He felt a connection towards his son that he never felt before. He didn't want to kill him. He wanted his son to help free him. "Dad." Gohan whispered and he shut his eyes, ready for the blast to come. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes to see the Kamehameha blast had dissipated and Goku was standing there with a smile, one of his old ones he always used. The Son grin. "Dad, you remember," He said happily. Goku continued to smile. "Hey, Gohan, I need.." He faltered. His Saiyan side was starting to take control of him again. "Gohan, I need you..to help me..go inside my mind and destroy the evil within. Please.." "Alright, dad," Gohan replied. He put his hand to his father's forehead and concentrated. Soon, he disappeared. Goku collapsed from exhaustion as he hoped his son could save him.  
  
Gohan looked all around, trying to find the "evil" his dad mentioned of ridding of. He walked on in the black, endless void. After a few minutes, he heard a voice that was cackling evilly. "You're losing, Goku, and I'm winning.you'll soon be gone forever." Gohan knew this must have been the evil and he charged towards the voice, which kept laughing. He soon saw that it looked just like his dad, who was on the ground, beaten up. The standing figure turned to Gohan and laughed. "This is your son who's going to beat me? Don't make me laugh." Gohan felt his anger rising. He yelled out loud and charged at Kakarot. Kakarot tried to block all of Gohan's punches, but Gohan was moving too fast for him to counteract. Soon, he was knocked to the ground. Gohan cupped his hands together next to his side and performed his father's famous technique. "Ka.me.ha.me.ha!!!!!!!!" He shouted as the blast erupted from his hands and incinerated Kakarot, but Kakarot laughed as he was killed. "I'll be back, just you wait!" He said before he disappeared. Gohan ran over to his father. "Dad, are you ok?" "Yeah. Thanks Gohan. I could never have done it without you." "It's fine dad." Gohan disappeared as Goku stood up.  
  
Gohan reappeared outside of Goku's mind as Goku stood up. Goku gave his grin. "I owe you my life, Gohan." Gohan smiled back. "Don't worry about it, dad. Now." he said, looking down at everybody who was starting to get up. "How about we get some Senzu beans?" "Sure, Gohan!" Goku smiled. "Sure."  
  
Psy: Happily ever after! Or is it? *laughs evilly*  
  
Coolio5: Can't wait for the sequel. ^_^  
  
Psy: But will there be a sequel? Muhahaha!  
  
Coolio5: *face vaults*  
  
Psy: I'll tell you later readers if I have a sequel I'm going to make. Or will I? Muhahaha!  
  
Coolio5: Stop with the evil laughing already!  
  
Psy: *continues to laugh evilly*  
  
Coolio5: That's it! I'm disconnecting. Laterz, readers.  
  
*connection severed* 


End file.
